Yuki's Daycare
by An Air Of Sweet Insanity
Summary: Yuki is put i charge of a group of your fave anime charaiters as children. Featuring gundam wing, g gundam, saiyuki, graviation, demon diary and others


Hello we're bored so, my best friend and I thought about writing a deranged fanfic to pass the time. It will include characters from: Saiyuki. Gravitation, gundam wing, demon dairy, and characters from g gundam and any other manga we can think of. So it will be completely insane.

By, Peanut & Shortarse

Disclaimer: we own nothing waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. We are poor and spend what ever we get on manga so you cant sue us for copy right so there! P

**Yuki's Day care**

"WHAT!" Yuki yelled at his editor half smoked cigarette fell form his lips. The chair by his computer he hand previously be sitting on now crashed to the floor. His editor, used to his violent out busts just smiled and said. "I've signed you up for a job for the local child day care."

"WHY?"

"You've had too much bad publicity, punching waiters, and screwing any girl with a pulse"

"And? Do you think people will then trust me with there kids?"

"Well the day care you will be working with will literally take anyone"

" What makes you think I will actually do it" Yuki says crossing his arms.

"If you don't I will have you cut off from all your publishing rights" the editor smiles evilly.

Yuki's almost fall's over at that statement, if he was cut off then he will no longer have his cushy writing job which all he has to do is write some romantic drivel and get pots of money for it. HE WOULD HAVE TO GET A PROPER JOB!

Yuki sighed in defeat then glared at his editor willing her to die slowy and painfully.

Unfortunately she was immune and just smiled again as she walked to the door "you start tomorrow at 12:00 the address has alreading been emailed to you, bye." Door shut behinder her with a soft click.

Yuki stared at the door for al while be for walking to the couch and collaping on it. He stuck a fresh cigarette in his mouth and planed to smoke the whole pack before the day's done.

_**I SITTING HERE WHILE PEANUT IS SITTING ON HER ASS READING GRAVITATION WHY DO I HAVE TO DO ALL THE BLOODY WORK**_

**Ryuichi**

Yuki glared at the building in front of him. It looked like a large bungalow. It was pained white with a red tile roof and green shutters on the windows along with a green door. And had badly painted flowers all around the bottom of the house. It radiated pure evil. With a sigh (the house didn't burn and wither under his glare, must be immune) and walked up to the (evil) house. He knock , and waited, and waited, and waited. He could here twisted screams coming from behind the door as it flung open and young women come running out

"Take them I can't stand them anymore, their evil I tell you! EVIL!" She said running away into the distance crying. HE peered round the door to see a youngish man with brown scuffy hair and a bunny neatly sitting on top.

"Where'd she go?"

Yuki replied to this with a glare but the man just continued to smile

"Hi I'm Ryuichi" he said cheerfully offering out his hand. Yuki contained to glare at him but this time he increased his intensity but still the man smiled with his hand outstretched. Damn, Yuki thought my glare is no longer working. Suddenly and without warning his editor appeared behind him.

"This is Yuki" his editor said making him jump.

"The fuck did u come from!"

"Don't swear in front of the children" said Ryuichi still smiling. He turned to the editor "He's a bit big for a day care centre do you think?"

"No" The editor said smiling "his going to be working for you for the month"

"You don't look very shiny" He said looking up and down Yuki. "Here" he said to Yuki handing him a small stuffed rabbit that was previously sitting on his head "Kumagoro want a hug." Yuki took the rabbit by the ear looking at it as if it was about to explode, before he could say anything he was pulled in to the house by the overly cheery Ryuichi the last thing he saw before the door shut was his editor smiling and waving goodbye.

_**I (PEANUT) HAVE NOW TAKEN OVER THE KEYBOARD MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_


End file.
